


今天你要吃我吗（h)

by QxH



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: 代发作者:老福特id: 谢不周
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 7





	今天你要吃我吗（h)

(五)  
“小鹿，小鹿？”独狼看着脸蛋红红的小鹿，手背探了探他的额头，没发烧。  
抓住独狼还没缩回去的手，小鹿就往怀里揣，“热”，小鹿连耳根都红了。  
不小心碰到小鹿某个逐渐挺翘的地方，独狼终于知道为什么那老狗最后一副欲言又止的样子了。  
幸好自己去的及时，独狼狠狠地揉捏小鹿的臀尖，就知道到处乱跑。  
“嗯，别”小鹿往前想要躲开作乱的手，却丝毫不知这样是把自己往独狼怀里送。  
“真想把你吃掉”  
“别，别吃我”小鹿皱了皱眉头，躺在独狼的怀里找了个舒服的姿势。  
抱着小鹿回到家，独狼无奈地帮小鹿把衣服脱掉，少年发育还没完全，像颗青涩的果实。  
小鹿已经变回人型，小小的阴茎在床单上磨蹭，“独狼，独狼”轻轻唤着他的名字。  
要不是自己离得近，独狼觉得自己肯定听不清小鹿在说什么。独狼叹了口气，用一只手握住小鹿的阴茎，另一只手在小鹿胸前轻轻揉弄。  
乳尖怎么也是小小的，指腹揉刮着受到刺激挺立的乳头，小鹿像感觉到了爽意，挺了挺自己的胸，把乳头往他手里送。  
独狼握着阴茎的那只手上下撸动着，小鹿不由地夹紧了双腿，青涩的反应独狼一看就知道未经过事。  
勾起唇角，独狼伸出指尖轻碰马眼，“好舒服”丝毫不知道眼下的自己是怎么一副样子，小鹿紧闭双眼小声哼唧。  
“嗯”第一次很快，更何况独狼的动作很是熟练，小鹿的初精射在了独狼的手里。  
独狼小心地分开小鹿的双腿，自己把小鹿从床上抱起，脱下裤子，独狼的阴茎硬的疼。  
如果不是不想第一次就这么过去，独狼真想狠狠插进小鹿臀尖隐秘的小穴。  
独狼双手闭拢了小鹿的大腿，就这么慢慢地在大腿间抽插。可能是有些难受，小鹿的哼唧声更大了，双腿无意识地闭得更紧了。  
虽然阴茎现在很硬，但也经不住小鹿这样折腾，操，这小东西这时候还不安分，差点废在他腿上，独狼把小鹿的双腿拉开点缝隙，继续缓慢地操弄。  
不知过了多久，独狼的喘息声越来越重，把小鹿的腿往中间一挤，白色的精液挂在小鹿被操得发红的大腿上，情色极了。  
独狼随意地用手把自己的精液擦满小鹿的股间，眯着眼欣赏了几分钟，又用把它擦掉了。  
小鹿还是没醒，独狼把他放到床上，给他盖了层薄被。


End file.
